Of Plots and Plans
by LilHobbitBookWorm
Summary: Kel and Dom have always been friends, and with that comes bickering. Now, their friends have a plan, and are plotting to get them...closer. KelDom R&R PLEASE. By Lilhobbitsparrow & Friends Disclamer: We own Nothing! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The hall was alive with millions of sights, smells, and sounds coming from every direction. Pages, with trays of food and pitchers, walked briskly from the kitchens to the tables filled with nobles from throughout the realm of Tortall. King Jonathan and Queen Thayet were sharing a table with the newly married Neal and Yuki, and seemed to be in deep conversation.

_Probably about Shinko and the Prince_, Kel thought as she shifted her gaze around the room, noting that neither Shinko nor Roald was there, _Newlyweds!_

Snow was falling softly outside. Dom sat next to Kel, talking to Lady Alanna when he noticed Kel's glossy gaze and drooping eyes. With a quick look under the table, he stomped on her foot.

"OUCH!!!" Kel yelled drawing the attention of many other tables around them. She glared at Dom, "What was that for?!"

"You were falling asleep, what else was I to do?" Dom asked innocently.

"Wave your hand in front of my face, or something other than killing my foot." Kel turned and looked at the blue liquid before her, picked up the glass containing it, and took a swig.

"Would you like sum'ore, Milady?" a young page holding a pitcher asked. Kel nodded and the boy leaned over to pour. In an instant, the page slipped and in an effort not to spill the container on the Lady Knight moved, spilling the blue liquid on Dom's white dress breaches. "I'm so sorry, sir!" the page boy said grabbing the towel on his belt and handing it to Dom. Frantically, Dom wiped up the blue mess cursing to himself. Alanna and Raoul stifled a laugh. Dom dismissed the embarrassed page and rung the rag into Kel's goblet, nearly filling it. Kel's jaw dropped and she looked at Dom.

"Needed somewhere to put it." Dom smiled.

"Right. Your just angry that it spilled all over you." Kel countered calmly.

"He is just upset because he knows that he is just as clumsy as that boy." Alanna interjected, trying to sound as sweet as possible.

"Isnt that the truth." Kel mumbled rolling her eyes.

Dom looked at her, "And what is that supposed to mean, Lady Keladry?"

"It means that Ive seen way to many arrows fall from your bow before you even shoot, _and_ ive seen you stutter when confronted with a beautiful lady."

"I, Milady, do both on purpose. I find that it makes the oppositions think less of you, then you can hit them harder."

"And so prideful too."

"I resent that remark!"

"I would say that you more _resemble_ that remark."

Dom went to talk, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. Kel had stumped him, Kel! He looked over to Raoul who shrugged, then to Alanna who was using her hand to stop any laughter from coming out.

"Well…I…I…I don't think your 'skills' are all that perfected."

"I know that, but their better than yours."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I fought off more of the Scanrans than you have. I fought the Killing Devices as a _Squire,_ Domnitan."

"But without me you wouldn't have destroyed the Killing Devices, or gotten the refugees back!"

Kel backed off, her face Yamani calm. "Excuse me." She got up and walked out of the room.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" Dom knew she didn't like talking about that rescue mission. Yet, he pushed, why did he pushed! He got up, threw the rag on the table and walked in the opposite direction as Kel.

Alanna watched both leave and turned a mischievous look at Raoul who, with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"That is the wickedest, prettiest, most beautiful plot ever conceived!" Raoul stated excitedly from his position on the end of Alanna's bed. Alanna smiled at her tall friend, anchoring her knees to her chest and leaning against the wall. "Of course, who could expect less from you Lady Knight? The sheer audacity of it could only be conjured by you."

"It is wicked." Alanna commented, almost laughing to herself. The show Kel and Dom put up for the entire hall to witness had become the perfect way for Alanna to pass her time. This midwinter, she had something to do.

"Have you seen Sir Knight Domitan of Masbolle? I would like to know what transpired in the Great Hall this evening." King Jonathan interrupted standing in the doorway.

"No I haven't Jon," Alanna answered, "but if you would join us we can gladly recite what happened."

Jon stepped into the room and seated himself in a maroon armchair. "Do tell."

"Well…" Raoul began, but was cut off by a knock on the open door. "Hello Daine, what would you like?"

Daine stepped into the room and bowed slightly to the king who rolled his eyes. "I was looking for Alanna, but I'm interrupting," she made to leave but turned back, "Just curious, but, what happened at your table tonight?"

Alanna made a gesture to the open floor and Daine moved to sit as she spoke. "Well, that's what Raoul was trying to tell Jon before you came, but you might be able to help us." Alanna grinned as she opened her mouth to explain when a loud shout came from the hall.

"Kel. Kel! KEL!" Neal screamed from outside the room.

Alanna shook her ahead, "Get in here Meathead!" Within moments Nealan of Queenscove's head peeked inside the room.

"What is it Sir Alanna? Neal said mockingly.

"You are Kel's best friend, are you not? Alanna smiled up at him angelically.

With a puzzled look he continued his way into the room, "That would be why I'm looking for her."

"Good, very good indeed."

"Oh no! I spent 4 years with you as a Squire and I know that tone. That is a bad tone."

Alanna calmly continued, "Sit down O'once – squire of mine."

"Actually, I think I'm going to go find Kel, see what she needs. I'll see you all…"

"Queenscove, SIT!" Neal gave a small squeal and moved quickly to the windowseat. "Now then," Alanna glanced at Neal who gulped, "everyone no doubt knows some of what went on tonight, but not everything."

Raoul continued, "Kel and Dom were fighting like a married couple! It started as teasing then became more hostile. Then Dom had to go and mention the refugees Kel risked death for."

"What is the deal about a friendly fight?" Jon said from the chair.

"Alanna and I believe that they are more, or want to be more, than just friends."

"Are you insane?" Neal yelled as he brandished his hands in front of him. "Kel would never fall for Dom, he isn't her type. Besides, they _always_ pick on each other. And Dom, he likes the prissy, flashy, showy, noble ladies. He would never think of Kel as other than a friend, ever."

"Hold on, Neal, I understand what they mean," Daine interjected, "I see them both every now and again at New Hope while I am searching the place as a bird. For them, fighting is playful banter which is flirting. Numair and I were the same."

"But you were both able to tell each other. If Dom and Kel did have 'feelings' or were 'flirting' then they would be able to open up."

"You can't just open up." Alanna muttered from her floor spot, "Both of them are way too preoccupied with other things to tell, and Kel would never make the first move. Dom is probably confused."

"See," Neal got up and paced, "both are too preoccupied. Kel with New Hope and Dom with the Kings Own. There is also one other problem, the rule that comes with being in the Kings Own."

King Jonathan scratched his chin, placing what Alanna was trying to accomplish in his mind. He smiled at Alanna as he spoke, "Rules can be changed. Those of the Kings Own should be able to marry as long as their wives understand the dangers. Yes, I believe that I was wrong to create that standard."

Neal's jaw dropped open, "What! What is this about? You're not going to set them up?" Alanna smirked at Neal. "This is going too far! I can't believe you would do this. Jon…Raoul…Daine, how could you condone this behavior!" Neal flopped down on his back on the window seat.

"I didn't know that was the intention until you mentioned it. I think it is a wonderful idea!" Daine interjected gleefully. "Although, when would they see each other?"

"I rarely see Buri and Alanna barely sees George, "Raoul put in, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder' and Third Company spends a good amount of time at New Hope." Neal gave an exasperated and annoyed cough from his corner. "Although, it is possible to have them stationed there until needed."

Exactly, and with Third Company stationed somewhere on reserves," Alanna began, "another company could be added. There are always men who are willing to join, possibly more once they are allowed to marry. This is going to be so fun!"

Nealan stared at the ceiling, "FUN! Setting up two people is not fun. You could regret getting into the middle of this. What if they truly don't like each other? Tell me what happens then. You can't just meddle with their love lives. I agree, it might be enjoyable for a while, certainly better than Meathead torture but…why?"

"Myles always said that the gods meddle in our lives and they have more power than we will ever have. What can it hurt, even if it doesn't work?" Neal folded his arms across his chest like a schoolboy. Alanna sighed, "Since it seems that we have no interruptions coming from Sir Meathead at this time, Dom will need to hear it from Raoul and Jon because you are his mentors and friends. Neal, Daine, and I will take Kel. It is best if we tell them when they think we don't know they are their. Daine, can you spy on them to see where they will be tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Daine agreed.

"We all need to play a part in this to make it work. We need to stick together, alright?"

"Do I have to do this?" Neal asked as he rolled his head toward Alanna and when she nodded curled his lip in a pout and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: In this chappie there will be rant monologues between the characters. The way I have written it is, when a person says a sentence the last word is the beginning of the next persons thought. Example:

"_I love …"_

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"_Chocolate is overrated."_

One person, in a different place, is saying I love chocolate, and the other is saying Chocolate is overrated. Chocolate is supposed to go after love. The word that completes the next phrase will be underlined. Get it? If not it is like that scene in Shrek 2 between the Shreks and the parentals.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I wish I had a Darking._

Kel sat on her bed, her hands folded in her lap, staring at the open door. The silence was soothing and was melting down the headache obtained in the Great Hall. A soft knock sounded as Neal stepped into the doorframe. Kel smiled and followed her friend to the place he sat, next to her.

"Tell Meathead what's bothering you?" he asked, looking her in the eye.

IIIIIIIII

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" Dom scolded himself as he paced, wearing a hole in the blue carpet. He continued to mutter curses to himself and to the various objects in the room. When he got to the wall, his forehead hit it with every uttered curse.

Raoul entered and with a puzzled look addressed the head banger, "Sergeant Domitan, I suggest that you stop that. I don't want to have to tell Third Company that their good Sergeant is in the infirmary because I let him bang his head against the wall while muttering about his own stupidity."

"Sorry Sir," Dom faced the Knight Commander and rubbed his reddening forehead. "I just can't get over tonight; I can't believe I acted like…"

IIIIIIIIII

"That was the worst thing that has ever happened between your cousin and me. I've never fought Dom…"

IIIIIIIIIII

"Before, I would have never brought that up to her, especially not to prove a point. What happened with the killing devices was…"

IIIIIIIIII

"Horrible, it is simply horrible the way he acted. I put on my Yamani mask, but inside…"

IIIIIIIIIII

"It hurts. It hurts to think that I was the cause of her storming out of the hall. But she did provoke me. Yea, it's not my fault. She provoked the entire conversation. Kel started…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It drives me insane when anyone talks of the Scanran War as if it is just a plain, ordinary war. That mage used children's souls! I can't believe Dom would stoop that…"

IIIIIIIIII

"Low, deceitful, sly was what it was. She probably purposefully had that page spill the juice on me. Probably nudged him so he would fall into my side. And if it had been her with a blanket of liquid, then…"

"What happened? We were fighting. Every time we have tried to outsmart each other it wasn't like this. It was for fun."

IIIIIIIII

"This is so FRUSTRATING!" both Dom and Kel screamed at the exact same time from their rooms. Alanna smiled into the mirror surrounded by her purple magic. On one side of the mirror, Kel was lying on her bed looking at the ceiling with Neal next to her trying to make her laugh. The other side showed Dom returning to the wall.

"He is going to have one nasty headache tomorrow." Alanna commented to herself, putting the mirror on the desk. She leaned back on the back legs of her chair. So far her plan was working; both of them were equally confused.

"Good evening Alanna." Daine greeted as she entered the room and sat on the stool next to the Lioness's desk.

"Are the Darkings in place?"

A black liquid-like creature rose onto Daine's shoulder and with its leaf topped head reported, "Nec under Kel's dresser. Says can hear very good. Snook say Dom's bed smell weird, but is good spot for hiding. They ask if they have fun?"

Alanna smirked, placed her chair on all fours and replied to the Darking, "FunFunFunFunFun!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The mess hall was packed with people in line and at the tables. Plates clanked as they were heaped with food. Neal, Kel, Raoul, and Alanna sat at one of the wooden mess hall tables. Kel was picking at her food. Since last night and her fight with Dom she hadn't had an appetite. She didn't even attempt going to breakfast that morning and was only at lunch because of the persistence of Raoul. Alanna was watching Kel from across the table.

"Neal, eat your vegetables." Kel scolded when she saw him try and get up.

"You have to be joking. We aren't pages or squires anymore." Neal replied with a frown. Kel just glared at him and he began to eat the green mass on his plate. Kel smiled as Neal shuddered at each bite, his face scrunched.

Alanna needed something to happen. Kel and Dom needed to get in an argument. For her plan to work they needed to be followed. They needed to be in an emotional state, prone to other emotions. Alanna gazed the hall and smiled as her eyes lit upon Dom. He had come to lunch as she had asked. Dom was flirting with a palace cook, showing the woman his sword. Alanna clicked her tongue to get Kel's attention. Kel turned to look at Dom, rolled her eyes and went back to her plate. Alanna nudged Raoul and he elbowed Neal as he looked up at Dom. Neal got up to leave but was pulled down by his tunic. Finally Dom finished his conversation and headed to the table. He sat in the only seat open, right next to Kel.

Alanna smiled and took in the opportunity, "It looked like you were having a lovely conversation with that woman. How is it that you are able to flirt so easily?"

Dom's face turned a slight shade of pink as he replied, "She asked me about my part in Third Company, if you must know."

"Seemed like bragging to me, as well as a slight flirtation here and there." Interjected Daine as she sat next to Dom.

"Well," Alanna continued, "what did you tell her about your 'part in Third Company'?"

"I said, 'I am a good soldier, Milady'" Dom bowed his head slightly.

"And a good soldier _to_ a Lady." Kel mumbled. "But what are you to a man?" The mess hall seemed to stop at the challenge made. Most of the men in the hall were of the King's Own and they all turned to look at Kel and Dom. Kel wasn't going to play games anymore. She was going to speak her mind and not hide behind a Yamani mask. Dom needed to learn that she couldn't be pushed around by words, and she was going to show him.

"A man to a man, stuffed with honor, virtue, and valor." Dom responded a bit puzzled.

"Then it seems that you are a stuffed man. But, you also seem to please men and anger them. You stand on a target with an entire army shooting arrows at you."

"I am liked by all men and loved by all women except for you. But, I love none."

"Such a happiness to all of us. Although, I would rather hear Jump bark at a sparrow than a man swear he loves me."

"I hope you stay that way or some unlucky man will have a scratched face." Laughter arose from the hall and Kel glared at Dom. Neal tried to leave but Raoul pulled him down.

"This is getting good," Alanna muttered to Raoul.

"You sly fox!" Raoul whispered back.

"I knew Kel had the challenge in her."

Kel started to speak once the laughter subsided, "Scratching would not make it worse if it was a face that looked like yours." Silence.

"I wish my horse ran with the speed of your tongue, Lady Knight." Dom got up without touching his food and with a slight bow left the mess hall. Raoul got up and casually walked in the direction that Dom had gone and was followed by two others.

Kel sighed as she rolled up the cloth on her lap and slammed it on the table. She couldn't believe how badly these last two days had gone, even if he deserved it. Although she did enjoy the thrill of being able to lash out irrationally with words and not her glaive.

"Kel, what's wrong?" Daine asked acting as concerned as possible.

"She wounded his pride. He did keep pushing." Alanna answered.

"And I gave him reason for it." Kel spoke softly as she got up and left.

Alanna smirked. Neal tried to get up but was yanked down for the third time.

"If we can do this, glory will be ours. For, if loving happens by chance, than some are won with arrows and others with traps."


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, when Kel comes we must only talk about Dom." Alanna addressed Neal and Daine as they sat on a bench waiting for Kel to pass. "We must say how much Dom loves her and what a good person he is. Neal, do not mess this up or I will devise some unseemly plan to make you extinct."

"Yes Sir!" Neal responded saluting Alanna then hiding from her deadly gaze. They sat in silence listening for Kel. Leaves rustled behind them as Neal whispered, "It starts." The three of them inhaled and exhaled simultaneously. Alanna gave a nod to Neal and he began, "But are you sure my cousin loves Kel?" Kel stopped and dove behind a bush, wide eyed.

"Yes, I heard it from Raoul while on our way back to Corus for Midwinter. Poor fool." Alanna hung her head for emphasis.

"And I heard it from Numair," Daine added placing her hand on Alanna's shoulder. "Numair told me to tell her of Dom's love, but I believe it would be best to let him deal with it."

"Why would you say such a thing!" Neal asked with mock offence.

"Dom deserves as much as the greatest of men, but there has been no woman ever conceived with as much pride and independence as our Kel."

"I am not!" Kel whispered to herself as she tried to change positions. Her foot caught under her and she fell forward onto the bush and screamed, "OUCH!" Kel looked up and quickly hid behind the bush.

"What in Mithros' name was that!" Alanna asked with a false shock.

"Ouuuu, ruff, ruff, woof, woof." Kel cupped her hands over her mouth, trying with great effort to make the sound muffled and distant.

"Dog," Neal said placing cupped hands on top of his head as if they were ears. "I love my cousin, and I cannot bear the thought of him wrestling with affection."

Daine nodded at Neal, "How can such a wise, noble, and rare man such as Dom have to deal with his love in this manner. He will be sick at heart. Neal was right, we should not let his love stay inside, and we must tell Kel. I fell sorry for what she will do to him. Please, tell him Alanna."

"I cannot," Alanna sighed, "It is better for him to be turned inside out by this love. It is a better death to die of love than of torment by the one you love. Come, we must go. Dinner is approaching and we must tell Dom to deal with his love and move on. I will not enjoy seeing how crushed he will be." Alanna, Neal, and Daine got up from the bench and walked quickly away.

Kel watched them go, and then stood up, shaking. She picked up a flower from the ground and placed it to her lips. "Can this be true? I feel condemned for the way I acted toward Dom and my heart is sick and well all at once. I shot at him while he sat there, loving me. How horrible I must have made him feel. But Dom, love on! I will repay you for what I put you through. You deserve so much, and I believe it. I will be yours!"

Kel smiled as she fell to the ground, letting the breeze swarm all over her. For once in her life she felt an overwhelming sense of girlish pleasures and felt happier than ever. Her mind strayed to think of where Dom was at this exact moment…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"I will never understand how Raoul, Neal, and even Prince Roald can get married? I swear that I will die a bachelor." Dom scratched his chin as he walked along the training pavilion. It seemed like only yesterday that he was a squire, tossing his hair for the giggling noble girls. "Women are never constant. One is beautiful but lacks any intelligence. Another is intelligent with no personality, and yet another has the personality of a goddess with no beauty or wisdom. Until all these are in one woman then the entire race is not for me. She must have character or she will not come near me, intelligence or I will live a mime, and beauty or I will defiantly never look at her." He climbed steadily onto a wooden rope coarse leaning on one of the vertical beams for support. Dom looked down from his position and saw Numair, Raoul, and King Jon traveling down the dirt road. "Oh look, the married men!" he scoffed rolling his eyes, "I'm staying up here."

A hawk circled the training field, its wings glinting in the sun. Numair smiled and pointed out the sparrow to his companions.

Dom shaded his eyes from the sun and looked at the bird. "And this is out King, Knight Commander, and Mage…gawking at a bird. Look what has become of them, soft and sickening."

"Daine's given us his position." Numair commented.

"Remember, bait it well and he will bite, "Jon spoke before clearing his voice and beginning again, "What was it Thayet told me last night? Ah yes, that Kel was in love with Sergeant Domnitan!"

Dom wailed around and clung to the wooden pole as his mouth dropped open.

"Being her mentor, I can honestly say that that girl could love anyone." Raoul projected, clasping his hands behind his back.

"But isn't it wonderful that she should love Dom, who she argues with constantly?"

"What the…?" Dom watched on hardly breathing.

Raoul continued, "I don't know what to think, but that she loves him with all her heart."

"Maybe it isn't true?" this from Jon

"False love!" he threw his hands up, "her love is the life of passion!"

"What feelings of love does she show?"

Dom leaned in closer.

Out of the corner of his eye Numair caught sight of Dom's leaning form. The three of them gathered as if whispering.

"YOU AMAZE ME!" Jon yelled in mock surprise.

"I would think this was a trick," Dom said as he grabbed a tuft of hair, "But that the King speaks it."

Jon continued, "Has she made her love known to Dom?"

"No, and she swears she never will. That is her torment." Raoul shook his head.

"Then down upon her knees she falls!" Numair kneeled in his black robe acting out the motions, "Cries, sobs, beats her heart!"

Dom reached up to brace himself and unfortunately grabbed the obstacle, a rope. Raoul tried to keep from laughing as he saw Dom swinging for side to side.

"Daine thinks that she will die. For Kel says that she will die id Dom doesn't love her and she will die if she makes her love known." Numair hung his head.

"I love Dom like a brother," Raoul put his hand on Numair's shoulder, "and he is so unworthy of our Lady Knight, but come, let's go to dinner." The three turned and gave each other sly smiles as they walked towards the palace.

Dom swung to the side of the platform and extended his legs to pull himself onto it. His efforts failed, his hands and feet slipped, and he landed on his back in the mud. He laid there motionless, numb, but not for the fall. He began to speak softly, "Love me…WHY!" Dom placed his hands behind his head and stared at the sky, "When I said I would die a bachelor, I didn't think that I would really live until I was taken."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Welcome to the first official meeting of KADMA," Jon chuckled as he sat on and armchair. Daine and Numair sat across from him on the sofa and Raoul paced from left to right. A soft rain was falling outside, hitting the window pane in a soothing rhythm.

"KADMA?" Neal asked from his leaning position on the doorframe. He rolled his eyes, "Well?"

"KADMA, _The Kel and Dom Matchmaking Association_." Daine answered, stretching her legs over Numair's.

"Oh brother!" Neal shook his head, lifting his hands to the ceiling, "Why me!"

"Because you are a meathead, now, sit down!" Alanna ordered, slapping her once-squire upside the head as she made her way into the room. "For our first order of business, Gentleman?"

"Couldn't have gone any better," Numair answered grinning. Neal sighed and slumped to the floor.

"He fell off the ropes course," Raoul uttered with a hearty laugh.

"That means he was surprised, good work." Alanna congratulated.

"Kel was just as unaware of Dom's 'affections'. She began barking like a dog so we wouldn't notice her!" Daine pointed out chuckling to herself.

"And Neal, what was that!" Alanna cupped her hands by her ears making Neal's face turn red.

"Ha ha, very funny." Neal rolled his eyes, "Suppose your little plan doesn't work? What if one of them still hates the other? You're playing with destiny."

"No," Numair chimed in, "we are playing with fate which sh…" A loud thump was heard at the door interrupting the Mage.

"Oh My Goddess you are not going to believe it!" Aly panted as she braced herself between the open door.

"What is it?" Alanna said moving over to her daughter.

"Kel….she…she…"

"What? What happened with Kel?"

"She…she's…wearing…a….a…"

"Spit it out woman!" Neal yelled from the floor.

"Kel's wearing a dress!" Aly burst out laughing. "Powder, hair ties, perfume, the works!" The room seemed to smile then erupt into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"You know what I think?" Jon said while rubbing his chin. "I think we should send Dom to call on her for dinner."

Alanna looked at Jon as a smile twisted across her face.

A/N – OMGSH! I finally updated. Yea its sooooo short but at least it's a chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Neal bolted out the door and ran down the hallways. His feet caught on the top step of a spiral staircase and he tumbled down the hall letting out curses all the way down.

"What the hell!" Kel yelled as she poked her head out of the door. "Neal! What are you doing?"

"Fell….Stairs…Cant breath…" Neal panted and looked up slowly. His jaw dropped as he saw his best friend walk toward him. Her straight purple gown clung to her nicely shaped form as she walked toward him. He stood up, mouth continuing to hang open.

"Stop staring." She bumped his mouth closed and rolled her eyes at him. "Would you help me with something?"

Neal followed and for once, he had caught himself looking at Kel's body. I'm checking her out! I can't believe I am checking out my best friend! He shook his head and followed Kel into the room. She pulled the clip from her hair as it cascaded to her shoulders.

"Alright, we know I've been growing out my hair. Does it look good down or should I put it back up?"

"N…n…n…no." Neal gulped, pinched his arm and continued. "Unless you would rather have it up? Personally I don't care, it isn't my hair."

"Very helpful." She said turning to her mirror.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady." Neal moved over to a shelf where she kept her cats and began to toy with them. "Is there a reason why you are so spiffed up?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Its midsummer and I thought that I should dress up. Why? Is there something wrong with it?" Kel looked herself up and down with a concerned face.

"No nothing's wrong, its just you look extremely nice."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"I don't think so"

"Well then thank you." Kel sat and made a sad attempt at putting on a heeled shoe, trying to wind the leather strands around her ankles. Stifling a chuckle Neal kneeled next to his friend and helped her put the finishing touches on her ensemble and helping her up"

"Shall I escort you to the dining hall my fair lady?" Neal angled out his arm towards Kel.

"No I can do it myself." She straightened her posture and took a step forward, stumbling into Neal's arms. "On second thought, maybe and escort would be nice."

Neal shook his head at her as they made their way up to the dining hall.

"Blue? No how bout green? Purple? How hard is it to pick out a vest?" Dom screamed at the closet that he was immersed in, slamming his hands on the door.

"Helllooo Sergeant!" A voice called from the door. Dom turned around to see The Lioness in the doorway. "Do we have a hot date tonight?" Alanna winked.

"No I just decided to actually look nice for once. If I knew it was this hard I would have quit years ago." Exhausted, Dom slumped down in the chair next to the wardrobe.

"Seems you just need a woman's touch."

"Well then it seems I'm out of luck." He smiled up at Alanna and continued, "Any help here would be hot though."

Alanna kicked his foot and pulled out the emerald vest from the closet. "You see how the embroidery on your pants is green?" She grabbed his shoulders and brought him to a standing position and turning his back to her. "Arms out!" She slipped the vest on and smoothed out the shoulders as he buttoned the brass clasps.

Dom looked over himself in the mirror and whistled at his reflection.

"Well Dom, shall we go so I do not begin to eat my arm?" Dom held out his elbow, leading Alanna out the door.

A/N - Ducks behind wall to avoid flying rocks Yeah I know I haven't updated in a long, long, long, long, long, long…well yeah u get the point. I'm sorry just been a bit busy…im going to try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can so just bear with me for right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Snow fell softly outside as the nobles from throughout the realm of Tortall congregated at their tables. The brightness of the hall was made even more delicate by the soft white glow of outside. Jon and Thayet sat at the head of the hall exchanging a kiss or two while people greeted one another.

"It's snowing." Kel said as Neal and she entered the room.

"Well thank you captain obvious," Neal smiled and playfully tapped Kel's side with his elbow. He led Kel to her seat with Raoul and ran off to Yuki. Kel sighed as she saw her best friend wrap his arms around his girl and kiss her neck. She stood across from Buri and Raoul and looked toward the door.

IIIIIIII

"Dom what are you staring at?" Alanna asked as they walked into the door. Dom just gaped. Alanna shifted her gaze to follow Dom's and landed on an elegant woman in a purple gown. She smiled as Kel sat down across from Raoul and began exchanging in conversation.

"Wow." Dom sighed as he let go of the Lioness and walked to his reserved seat…right next to Kel.

"What are u staring at Sergeant?" Kel asked as Dom folded out the napkin onto his lap.

"Nothing, milady, just feels an awful lot like a grape patch." Idiot! He thought as he attempted shifting his eyes from Kel.

"I would say that I feel the same." Kel looked Dom up and down, more down than up. My gods why are you tormenting me!

Dinner was served and all ate in peace with the occasional glance sideways. Snow fell outside with ease as the Hall glowed with the murmur of conversation. Dom looked sideways at Kel and breathed a sigh.

"Dom, are you okay?" Kel asked placing a hand on his shoulder. I'm touching him! Wait a second…this is so not me.

"Kel, I don't know…" Dom began to say but was interrupted by a loud crash from the southern end of that hall.

"Owen!" Kel yelled as she leaped out of her chair and to her friend. Owen collapsed into Kel as she arrived. "Owen tell me what happened!"

He coughed up a bit of blood as he tried to talk, the crimson fluid running down his mouth, "Scanrans…Tortall…in the gates." Owen blacked out as Alanna called for a medic.

King Jon stood up, "Raoul get all the men you can ready. Those who will not fight stay in this hall and do not move until further orders are given!"

There was a mad rush in the hallways as men ran to their rooms to grab weapons. Kel leapt up for her rooms, running down the halls. She grabbed her glaive and forced the heals off her feet and replacing them with snowshoes.

Neal gasped as he pressed his arms against her door, "You aren't going in a dress, are you!"

Kel shoved him out of the way, "I am going in whatever is necessary to do my duty as a Knight of Tortall. Neal and Kel ran to meet the rest of the Own by the stables and mounted their horses and were off through the snow. Scanrans were all over then once they hit the woods.

Dom rushed into the fray with his sword in hand. He pinned a scanran to a tree with his horse and turned around to face three more. Quickly he dismounted and drew a dagger from his side, flinging it through the air into the forehead of the charging opponent. He lunged at one of the remaining two, twisting the sword in and out in a combination of defense and attack, metal clashing on metal. The head of one rolled to the floor as Dom made a lunge at the other and taking him down with his leg and ushering a quick blow through the heart. Wiping the sweat from his brow he turned to see Kel facing off with four more of the Scanran terrors.

Kel sliced through two Scanrans in one shot as Domnitan ran to her aid. Back to back they fought more and more of the enemy. One by one the Scanrans feel to the sword and glaive of Dom and Kel.

"Keep it up Dom, no need to get lazy on me." Kel said as she uppercut another man. "Lady Knight, I wouldn't dream of getting lazy when there are fine people like you who could take away the glory that is so rightfully mine." Dom sliced off another head. He turned to where Kel had been a second ago and saw her running into the distance. As he began to follow a large man stepped in his path, a mace twirling above his head. "I guess Ill just have to deal with you first" A/N – Okay it's a bit longer…at least it felt longer. I hope you enjoy it. I will try and upload another as soon as I can but there are no promises. I hope u enjoyed. There is only a lil bit left I think…yeah…I think. KEEP REVIEWING AND THANKS SOOOOO MUCH! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Oh where did he go Kel thought as she silently made her way through the trees, snow soft under her feet. Her eyes shifted from right to left looking for the man she had followed. With each step her eyes grew heavier and heavier, her pace slowing. "What?" she asked the air as a wave of blurriness swept over her eyes. Kel's knees buckled and gave way beneath her as fell to the ground.

IIIIIIIII

Dom swung at the large Scanran's stomach. "Couldn't you just get out of my way already?" Dom leaped back and lunged again at the scanran. The man grabbed Dom's wrist and twisted, producing an audible snap. Dom yelped in pain and quickly ducked an ax blow aimed for then neck. Leaning on his good hand he kicked the Scanran's feet from under him.

IIIIIIIII

Lifting one leg parallel to the ground Kel tried to stand. For a few seconds she stood, swaying in the gentle cold breeze.

_You think you're a match for me Lady Knight?_ The wind seemed to whisper to her.

"What? Who's there?" She asked to the forest in a weak and distilled voice. She tried to yell for help, but the moment her mouth opened her throat became like ice. Grasping at her neck swayed her concentration as she fell onto her back.

IIIIIIIIII

The scanran fell as hard as he was tall and landed with a thump on the ground. Dom twirled his sword in the air and brought the point down killing the scanran. He looked up to where Kel had run.

"Kel!" he yelled into the clearing. A sharp pain shot through his arm. Dom rolled his eyes as he remembered his snapped wrist. Forgetting the throbbing, Dom walked toward the gap between the trees, following the footprints in the snow.

IIIIIIIIII

Kel let out a moan from the white snow. Her throat closed even more, as she strained to let out coughs. Curling up to a sitting position, she paused. Her eyes fluttered as she collapsed over her side.

IIIIIIIIII

"What the…?" Dom whispered as he looked down to where the footprints stopped. He knelt, hoping to find a small trace of Kel lurking somewhere in the white. Running his fingers through the wet he uncovered something…blood.

IIIIIIIII

Kel lifted her sweaty forehead from her forearm. The gloss over her eyes faded revealing a figure in a black hooded robe.

_Don't try and fight me Keladry, Lady Knight of Tortall_

The voice seemed to come from the man in front of her, or was it from the wind? She wasn't quite sure. The icy feeling in her throat melted enough for her to let out a muffled question, "Who are you?"

_Lady Knight, if I were you I wouldn't ask that question just yet. You are sick, very sick and putting strain on your voice may not be the opportune thing to do. In fact, moving an inch could bring you to within an inch of your life._

The pain returned to her throat as Kel whipped onto her back, her hands flying to her throat. She thrashed, trying to make as much noise as possible with what strength she had left. Her movement only lasted seconds until she remained still on the snow.

_I told you Keladry, you shouldn't have moved. Good thing you haven't killed yourself…yet._

The man stood above her now, looking down. Kel's face turned a ghostly shade of white, as a melting sensation ran through her side. A pool of blood ran from her drained body. A small tear ran down her cheek as the man picked her up in his arms.

_I believe the night will be painful for you, Lady Keladry._

IIIIIIIII

A look of puzzlement crossed Dom's face as the splash of blood grew into a medium size pool of it. Dom looked up, eyes darting from side to side.

"This isn't good."

A/N – Dun Dun Dun Dun! Sorry, I know it's a cliffy and I know it's a bit short but at least its another chapter. Yeah it's a bit weird, and freaky, and totally not funny at all but hey…that's life. Thanks to all of you mwah mwah


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N – Alright kiddos the time has come for another chapter. I believe…dun dun dun…that the next chapter is either the last or second to last chappie! I haven't decided yet…mwahahaha. I hope you guys like it…I hope I hope I hope. I am also hoping that maybe I could get like at least…20...reviews b4 I post the next one. I know im wishing for a lot but I think it could happen. Anyways, thank you all from the bottom of my heart tear tear Oh and not for beta reader…im posting it now…then ill re post it in the event when I get them from u…no rush as u can see. Oh and everyone give a round of applause for newly highered beta reader clap clap clap cause I know my grammer stinkith very badith. Luv ya all._

Chapter 11:

Dom couldn't believe what he was seeing. Blood was not supposed to grow into a larger and larger blob. Not to mention, Kel must have been in this clearing, there was no where else she could have gone. From his squatting position in the snow, Dom looked up at the sky, it would be very dark soon, how long had he been there?

"Can you imaging the look on the Kings face when he sees one of his distinguished woman knights hanging from the castle walls!" Dom heard a voice say from nearby. Careful not to make any noise, he slowly slithered closer to the voice.

"I'm a little more concerned about freezing my arsh off out here." Another voice, female this time, said shakily.

"Well then why don't you just start a fire then?"

"Ladies first." The man sighed at the woman's statement and began making a fire. With the added light Dom could make out a small hut surrounded by a circle of trees. There he listened, hoping their conversation would bring news of Kel.

"So Calisaya, what do you think they are going to do with her?" The man asked the woman, obviously Calisaya.

"I heard that one of our mages has learned a new type of battle magic. The troops are calling him the shadow mage. Anyway, I suppose that they are going to use it on her. And as you so excitedly mentioned earlier, Khmer, then they will hang her from the castle walls. I heard that originally that the shadow mage wanted the Lioness or even Numair," she paused at her partners look of stupidity, "their most powerful mage! I swear you can't keep anything straight. To continue, the shadow mage wanted them but their magic wouldn't be influenced by this new magic."

"So we got this lady knight."

"Keladry, yes."

"She's very pretty, for a member of Tortall."

"Well she won't be after tomorrow. I have no idea what this mage has in store for her, but I'm sure it wont be pretty."

IIIII

"Where they hell have you been! We have been looking for you and Kel for ages!" Neal said catching his panting cousin in his harms to slow him down. "Alanna was almost about to go frantic with worry." He smiled at the opportunity to dis his former mast…uh…mistress.

"I heard that Meathead," Alanna remarked slapping Neal upside the head. "You have news sergeant?"

Dom shifted his hands to his knees and continued to pant, "Kel…new magic…"

"What's going on here?" Raoul asked coming up to the suffocating sergeant and slamming him on the back.

"Thanks."

"So continue what you were saying."

Dom swallowed, "Kel has been captured. The Scanran's have her in a hut about a mile or so away. They are going to kill her and display her body on the walls surrounding the castle."

"Are you sure about this Dom?" Alanna asked shakily.

"They have a new type of battle magic. It sounds bad, guys, really bad. We need to save her."

"We will, just calm down." Dom's emotions boiled. Calm down! Kel was going to be murdered and he was not going to sit by and calm down.

"No! We need to go right now! You don't know what they plan to do! Don't you…" In mid sentence, or scream, Dom fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Thank you Neal." Alanna said letting out a heavy breath. Neal nodded, bending down near his cousin. "We know we have to hurry and come up with a plan quick. They wont do anything till tomorrow morning, the night is already hear and no doubt their mage has used a lot of strength in the battle today."

"But do you know that for sure? We are gambling with Kel's life here." Raoul looked at Alanna with a concerned look.

"If they plan to kill her tonight and put her body on display they wouldn't until later when there is no one, not even thieves, on the streets. We have at least an hour. Neal, wake Dom up. We need whatever information he knows." Neal placed his hand on Dom's temple as his eyes opened, scanning the woods.

"Ow, my head." Dom groaned sitting up.

"Dom, we need to know all that you heard. People, we have an hour to plan. We will send out spies in that time that will alert us when they make any movement. I want all of you, after our plot is set out, to get as much and as good of rest as you can. Don't worry yourself into getting no rest, Kel deserves our full strength and by Mithros we will give it to her."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Kel's eyes jolted open, darting back and forth in the emptiness. A sharp, numbing pain shot through her entire body as he eyes adjusted to the dark around her. She smelled the dirt from the ground, the bark from the cabin walls, and the leaves from the roof. Kel lifted her knee in an attempt to stand but even the small movement sent her heart racing in her chest. Outside she heard voices. She slowed her breathing to try and hear them, but that only caused her to choke and sputter.

"I see that you are awake, Keladry." Kel looked to the side, staring into the corner of the room.

"Who are you?" She whispered, her eyes flickering back into her head. "What are you doing to me?"

"Shhh, that's not important now."

"Damn it isn't!" She tried to yell. Heat shot itself through her spine, she arched, lifting her back off the ground. A black figure stepped out from the corner, a shadow on shadow.

"I told you that it wasn't important." The figure crossed his arms, his black cloak hanging perfectly straight. Kel flipped over as her hands snapped behind her back.

"Importance is relative. Who are you!" Fire swarmed down her throat. She convulsed gagging into the dirt.

"I am the Shadow Mage. The very magic I posses is evil. Of course, when used in the right hands dark magic does not have to coincide with evil magic. Unfortunately for you, my shadow magic is in the wrong hands. It is simple really. A type of battle magic that can control a person's body. Every vain, muscle, bone, tissue, under my control. I can…"

_Seep into your mind and create illusion. Am I really here lady knight? Or, perhaps, I am just a figment of your imagination, a dream of some sort._

A trickle of sweat dripped down her forehead. Behind her back her hands tightened and tightened.

_You can feel it cant you? Muscles tightening, bone cracking, tissue being sliced._

She let out a yell as her arm yanked behind her snapping her shoulder out of her socket. Tears melted down her cheeks creating a pool of mud beneath her eyes. She tried to speak but her chest was heaving to fast.

_No need to waste your breath on me Keladry. I can also read your thoughts. I told you, I am a battle mage, dark sorcerer, shadow mage…torture mage._

Despite the pain, Kel screamed, "Then why don't you ask me a question!" Her hands unclasped from behind her back, slamming down at her sides. Pain shot up her pulled shoulder as it touched the ground. Something tugged at her, as if a string was pulling her upright. Her spine tucked together, bringing her to a sitting position. The invisible fibers laid her gently against the wall. A burning sensation scraped across her face. Did he just slap her?

_I don't need you to answer any questions. You are simply a prop. I'm going to kill you lady knight. Not right now, not until much earlier in the morning. But, I am going to kill you. You may call it a test run of my magic, if you wish. And look at it this way; you will be an example, maybe even a hero. Your death will be a mystery, and you will be known throughout the lands. Isn't that something?_

Sharp zaps of pain pricked across her body. They became larger and quicker until she slid down the wall convulsing on the floor. He arms and legs felt like they were being ripped to shreds, blood tickling her skin. Kel's chest tightened as she gasped for air. Something pierced her side as blood rushed out, but there was no weapon there. Kel placed a hand on her side, applying as much pressure as she could. Slowly she sank back to the ground, feeling her eyes roll behind her head.

The shadow mage turned to the outline of the door. Beneath the hood, a small toothy smile crept upwards.

_I shall be back in a few hours. You may want to put pressure on that wound or you may bleed to death. If I were you I'd try and get some rest. Hopefully you aren't dead by the time I come back for you._

"Goodnight, Lady Keladry."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Dom…Dom!...DOM!" Neal yelled as he shook Dom.

"What? What's going on?" Dom opened his eyes and sat up, ruffling his hands through his hair.

"Come one, its time to go." Neal lifted himself off the ground, dusting the back of his trousers with his hand. Dom gathered his sword and stood up, sheathing his weapon. He looked up as Neal put his hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be okay. She will be okay, Dom."

"If she hasn't wiped out their entire army by now." They both laughed halfheartedly as they walked together to Alanna's tent and stepped inside.

"Good Morning gentleman, I was hoping you would show up before you missed my entire speech." Alanna chimed in. Dom glared at her and took a seat between Numair and Raoul. "Our spies reported back while you were all asleep." She pointed to a small map of the forest. "There are two camps, one with most of the Scanran army. The other is just a few small tents; one is guarded buy only two foot soldiers. No doubt this is where they are keeping Lady Keladry. Sir Nealan and Sergeant Domitian with go to that camp and rescue Lady Keladry. The rest of us will make sure that none of those dirty Scanrans can get in their way. Understood?" There was a chorus of groans of agreement as the party began to stand up.

"Alanna," Numair said from his seat, "Shouldn't I go with Dom and Neal? If they meet up with that Shadow Mage, there is no telling what could happen."

"We can't risk it Numair. You are the most powerful mage in the realm. You are Tortall's only defense if there should be more of these mages. We can't risk the danger of sending you in unprepared. You come with us, and then when Kel is safe you can get to the bottom of this new magic. Understood?" Numair nodded and exited the tent quickly. "Neal, Dom, I'm sorry I can't send more help for you. But two of you, even in itself, may be too many. Good luck."

"Thank you Milady," Dom nodded, expressionless, and left the tent.

IIIIIIIII

Moonlight etched itself through the twine of the hut. Kel's slow steady breath was all she could hear. "Anytime now, anytime." She whispered as she watched the door, outlined by the faint glow of a campfire. She'd accepted death, she had accepted it as a child when she was even a page. Reality was nothing different, except the pain and the twitch of fear infusing its way into her soul. Unless…once more she attempted to stand, he legs twitched and fell numb as she slammed back onto the ground. "Great." A small tear fell down her cheek; she quickly wiped it away and forced the others back.

"What! Intru…" a male voice screamed then suddenly silenced. Kel listened.

"I can't find something to pick the lock with," said a familiar voice.

"Oh move aside." Another familiar tone. Seconds later the door came swinging in by its hinges. Dom ran over to Kel's side, "Neal lets get her out of here!" Neal ran over, lifting Kel onto his cousins back.

"It's about time." Kel tried to joke, but sound barely edged past her lips. Secured on his back, Dom began making his way back to the door when a sharp pain grabbed at his neck. At the sudden pain he dropped Kel onto Neal. Dom fell to his knees, grabbing at his throat.

_Sergeant Domnitan, what a happy surprise. Well, not quite so happy for you._

Dom looked around wildly, he saw no one there. "Who's there?"

"Who are you talking to? What's going on!" Neal asked from the corner of the room.

"Stay with Kel!" Dom tried to scream.

_Hm…a lot of good that will do. Once I kill you, then I will kill your cousin and then my plans for Keladry will go as planned._

Dom lunged toward the wall, grabbing at air.

_Tsk tsk, you'll have to do better than that. I am night, sergeant, I am black, I am shadow._

He lunged again, air running through his fingers. Pain seared through his neck, the very tissue ripping.

_Stubborn aren't we?_

Dom ignored the pain, the tearing. He searched around the room. A small glint caught his eye. He untied a dagger from its wrist holder.

"What the hell are you doing Dom!" Neal yelled at his cousin's hunched figure. Dom flung his wrist sending the dagger flying into the blackness beside Neal's head. The tent became brighter as early morning approached. A pale hand stretched itself out beside Kel and Neal. "What?" A mans voice said. "This cant, how!"

Dom stood up and walked over to a hooded figure. He flipped the hood back and stared into eyes of pure white, grabbing the mans throat. "I heard you, mage," he spat, "I concentrated hard enough on your voice and where in my mind it was. You failed. Shadow my arsh." Dom's face grew plum with rage as he tightened his hand. Breath went into the air, and the already lifeless eyes of the man remained that way. He released his hold and let the black robe fall to the ground, carried by its dead occupant. With a heavy sigh he stood there for a second before falling to Kel's side.

"How did you do that!" Neal asked, shock on his face.

"I concentrated, something you have none of Meathead. Neal stuck out his tongue.

"Can you heal her?"

"I do have brains oh dear cousin of mine. And yes, I have healed some of her minor tissue and bone abrasions and many other things that I am puzzled about. But she should be fine."

"I am fine Meathead." Kel said weakly as she sat up on her own. "Come on boys, let's go home."

"I couldn't agree more Lady Keladry," Dom helped her stand, securing her with his arm. "Nealan, go find Alanna and tell her we have her."

"Yes sir!" Neal saluted and ran out the door.

Dom braced Kel as he walked her out of the hut. "Watch your step." He called, stepping over a deceased guard. They continued walking, saying nothing. After a few minutes Dom sprang to life, "Dangitt"

"What is it?" Kel looked at him, her eyes about ready to close.

"It seems, Lady Knight, that I might be lost."

"Why don't men ever ask for directions?"

"You know what Milady!"

"What Sergeant Domnitan?"

"I just finished rescuing you and you can't even utter a thank you? Not to mention you have been through torture, yet you still find time to put me down"

"Well then, what do you want my good sir?" Dom looked at her, placing his hand on her back. She looked at him, puzzled. "Dom?" As the sunlight swept over the trees he wrapped her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. Passionately kissing the woman that he knew he loved. He broke the kiss, looking her in the eyes.

"Kel, I love you. More than life itself, more than words, more than…" he was interrupted by a soft peck on his lips.

"I love you too, Sergeant Domnitan." Once again, with the wind blowing around them, they fell into each other.

A few feet away, an assembly gathered watching them with approving smiles. Bloody, bruised, and tattered, Alanna, Raoul, Neal, and Numair shook hands and exchanged glances of victory, both in battle, and in love.

"Well, Alanna, you were right." Raoul whispered in the Lionesses ear.

"Of course I was." She smirked and audibly cleared her throat. Kel and Dom broke their kiss and blushed together at the audience. "Ah, I see that you have brought Lady Keladry back safe and sound, Congratulations."

"Uh, thank you." Dom said, his face red as fire. "What's wrong with him?" he asked pointing at his cousin.

Neal was in shock; his mouth hung wide open, eyes staring. He spoke, "It worked? I can't believe it worked!" Kel and Dom looked at each other with confused looks.

"What worked?" Kel asked looking from Neal to the rest of the line.

Alanna rolled her eyes, fluffed her cuffs above her wrists, and slapped Nealan of Queenscove upside the head as an audible cry of pain filled the wood.

THE END

_A/N – OMGSH I know it's the end! Thank you all for reviewing and im so sorry it took so long. Please tune in to my other fan fictions and I hope you all enjoyed Of Plots and Plans._


End file.
